Kickin It : New Girl
by Writerlove12
Summary: There is a new girl in town and she joins the dojo she gets to liking jack a lot what will happen to Kim especially with a karate tournament coming up. And a new dojo in town The Silver Ninjas.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's P.O.V

We were all walking to the dojo together after school. When we walked through the doors we saw Rudy jumping up and down. " Rudy what ARE you doing and why are you so happy? Jack questioned. " Well you know how I have been advertising our dojo? "You mean running around the mall shouting JOIN MY DOJO PLEASE ANYONE!" I said. "Anyways before I was interrupted,KIM, I am pleased to introduce our new member... " "OMG is it a girl. Is it a girl!" I practically shouted. "Before I was interrupted AGAIN, yes Kim it is a girl and I would like to introduce our new member Ashley". Just then a girl came out of Rudy's office. She had curly blonde hair with blue eyes, she had on pink flats, a floral skirt and pink shirt that said _sassy_ on it in black. She was pretty but seemed really prissy.

Jack's P.O.V

The girl was gorgeous I wonder how good she was at karate. "Hey Ashley I'm Jack this is Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Kim. She smiled and my heart dropped. This usually only happens with kim. Yes you caught me I have a huge crush on kim but we are best friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship so I think I will ask Ashley out later. But that isn't important time for karate, love life later. "So Ashley what belt are you"?

**okay I think I will end it here. Please review oh and I forgot to do this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**


	2. Chapter 2 the question

Ashley P.O.V

The wassabi warriors sure were something. They had a scrawny red-head kid, he looked like a total nerd, probably was. Then there was Latino kid who seemed confused,standing next to him was a short African- American kid who had a scary, huge smile on his face. Standing next to him was girl about my height with honey blonde hair wearing high tops, jeans and a blue shirt that had the word rebel printed on it and last there was cute brunette standing next to her and I was totally lost in my thoughts until the boy, I think Jack was his name I wasn't paying attention when he introduced everyone, said "Ashley what belt are you"? "Oh I'm a brown belt"? I said smugly. At my last house I was the highest belt ever so I thought pretty high of myself until blondie (the other blonde Kim I think)ruined it. "Oh so you will be paired up with Jerry" kim said."What belt is he"? I questioned. I actually really wanted to be paired up with Jack or maybe Kim even I could tell she liked Jack I'm pretty sure everyone does but the reason why is because even looking at her she doesn't look like a fighter and I would love to take her down. "Jerry is also a brown belt" Jack replied. "What are you and Kim", I replied. "We are both black belts", Kim said smugly. So she was a black belt might be little harder to take her down now."Okay guys now go get changed" Rudy said, and we all ran to the changing rooms.

line break

Jack P.O.V

Its been 2 days since we met Ashley and now since it is Monday we are wondering if she comes to our school. We were all in the cafeteria not even bothering to eat whatever was in front of us. Then Ashley walked in, so now we know that she goes to our school. "Hey guys",she said. "Hey" we all said in unison. "Mind if I sit here" she asked. "No, here" I said scooting over to make room for her.

kim P.O.V

When I first met Ashley she seemed rude to me and would never talk to me in practice. I never really liked her and I know she is going to cause problems sooner or later. Jacks been all goggly-eyed with her and I'm pissed. Yes I have a huge crush on Jack and this girl isn't going to steal him from me. I know stalkerish but hey he is also my best friend too and I don't trust this girl.

Jack P.O.V

A few minutes before the bell rings I pull Ashley aside and ask her if she wants to go to circus burger after school. " Don't we have practice" she stated. " yeah but we can miss some of it". She smiled a smile that made my heart drop. " well then see you after school".

I will start making longer chapters when I have the time so don't think I'm lazy because I stayed up late to wright this for you all. I want to say thank you and please review hope to be posting more soon.

-writerlove12


	3. Chapter 3 the surprise

Kim P.O.V

We were all practicing in the dojo, well accept Jack and Ashley weren't there and I don't know where they are but Eddie, Jerry and were hiding something and I knew it. Every time I get close to the window they go out of there way to occupy me. I didn't know what they were doing until I looked out the window and saw something that made my heart drop. Jack and Ashley. Jack had his arm around Ashley and they were heading into Phil's. Not wanting them to know I have a crush on Jack I turn around quickly and say " You guys were trying to hide this date from me weren't you". " Kim we can explain-" started Milton, " You guys I'm not mad and why would you think I would be". "Well it is kind of obvious you like Jack" Eddie explained. Now I had to lie the best I ever could. "you guys I don't have a crush on Jack". I said lying a lot better than I expected and they bought it. " Oh we thought you would go crazy with jealously and destroy everything". " you guys lets just get back to training" , I said like nothing even happened.

2 days later at the dojo

Ashley P.O.V

everyone was heading to Phil's, Kim and I told them that we would meet them there. Kim was getting stuff out of her locker, now was my chance Jack and I were a couple and I wasn't going to let her ruin it I walked over. " listen KIM" I spat, " I don't trust you and you better stay away from Jack". "And if I don't". "Lies will happen I will make sure that Jack never wants to speak to you again". " and how are you going to do that". " please I'm his girlfriend he would listen to me over you anytime" I said and with that I turned around headed to Phil's.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim P.O.V

I was walking to the dojo by myself, I have gotten used to it for the past week Jack has been hanging out with Ashley and showing up late to the dojo. Today I decided I was going to tell Jack about what Ashley had said to me. Once Ashley goes to change I will tell Jack i mean I'm his best friend well, other than Jerry.

Jack P.O.V

When Ashley and I entered the dojo from Rudy's expression i could tell we were late again. "Sorry Rudy, Ashley and I -" , I began but was cut off by Rudy " Whatever Jack just go get changed and Ashley this is only your second week I expect more from you." Ashley just nodded. with that we both went to our lockers and got out our clothes and went to go get dressed.

* * *

line break

Kim P.O.V

practice just ended and now was my chance to tell Jack while Ashley was still getting dressed.

"Jack we need to talk about something"

"Sure, what is it"

"Jack, a few days ago Ashley approached me and said that I wasn't aloud to hang out with you. I think you should break up with her she seems to over jealous"

"wow"

"Yeah, Jack I know she is your first girl-"

"I cant believe you would make-up a lie like that"

"Jack I'm not lying"

"Kim maybe we just shouldn't talk to each other if you intend to make-up lies like that"

just then Ashley came out of the locker rooms, "ready Jack"

"yeah" with one final glare at Kim they left.

* * *

next day

Kim P.O.V

As i was walking down the halls of Seaford High Jerry and Eddie stopped me.

"Kim Jack told us what you did and we know you have a crush on him and everything but that is low" Jerry said

"yeah why don't you sit somewhere else at lunch" Eddie said

then they went and walked to their next class

* * *

at lunch

Kim P.O.V

I took my lunch tray and walked outside and sat by my locker alone. In the middle of my silent lunch i felt the presence of someone sit down next to me.  
I looked up to see Milton.

"Are you here say I'm low, cruel, jealous if so don't bother just go finish your lunch with the guys."

"Actually Kim I know you are telling the truth and I tried to tell the guys that but they just said that i felt pity for you"

"Wait how do you know I'm telling the truth"

" Remember Kim in the dojo i was still getting changed when i came out and saw Ashley threatening you"

" Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't go to Phil's "

"anyways i told Julie and Grace before anyone else could tell them different so you still got us"

" Thanks Milton"

" No problem. Ashley is mean and isn't even funny she acts as if we aren't even there anyways"

* * *

2 Weeks later at the dojo

Kim P.O.V

Jack and I haven't talked in 2 weeks and it is having a huge affect on me I've been really unfocused. I miss Jack don't get me wrong i don't mind Grace and Julie but sometimes they can get annoying and Milton isn't exactly much different. I miss watching scary movies and playing laser tag.

"Kim can you come in my office for a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim P.O.V

I followed Rudy into his office and sat down on the sofa.

"Kim you have been really unfocused lately and it all started when you and Jack stopped talking, Kim I know you have a crush on Jack and you are jealous of Ashley but-"

" Wait you think I'm jealous of Ashley," I nearly screamed.

"Well, you have another explanation for your poor participation lately."

"Yeah, Jack and I got in a fight, that doesn't mean I'm jealous of her."

"Well what did you and Jack fight about."

"Well, Ashley threatened me and when I went to tell Jack he said I was-"

"Kim, seriously the truth now."

"You think I'm lying, I live by the wassabi code for crying out loud," i realized yelling wasn't getting me anywhere,"You know what," I started, my voice deadly calm, "If the sensi in this dojo thinks I'm lying, then i will just go find one who doesn't."

"Wait, Kim what are you saying"

I took a deep breath "I'm saying, I'm leaving this dojo, I will be back tomorrow to clear out my locker."

Then I turned around and left the dojo.

**sorry it is so short, but i should have another one up today or tomorrow.**

**sorry i haven't updated in awhile truth is i got bored of the story so i took a break. But im back now so more updates**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kim P.O.V**

I wanted to avoid everyone when I went to clear out my locker, but sadly that wasn't going to be possible. When i got there I went to my locker and when I was putting the last of my things in my bag Eddie and Milton walked up to me. "Kim you know you don't have to leave, and if you do where will you go, you can't give up karate," Milton explained.

"Milton i'm not giving up kararte, there is a new dojo in town."

"Well if you need anybody to talk to Eddie and I are here for you"

"Thanks Milton, that means a lot".

Then I walked out. I wasn't positive about the new dojo, but I wasn't going to give up karate and I wasn't going back to the Black Dragons. I've passed the dojo a couple times when it first opened, but never gave it a second thought but now here I am, about to go ask to do karate there. Hopefully it's good sensi because without a good sensi you don't have good students, I mean look at the Black Dragons. When I walk in I see a bunch of kids sparring and practicing on dummies. "Hello, may I help you," I quickly turn around and see the sensi. A man, in maybe his late 30s, was standing behind me.  
"Oh, I'm Kim I was looking to sign up for this dojo." A smile spreads across his face not an evil smile but nice comforting smile, it made me relax a little.

"Well I'm the sensi, so I guess you're looking for me then."

"I guess I am," I smile back.

"Well follow me then," we walk to his desk where he pulls out a drawer and inside are a bunch silver/grayish gis (**did I spell that right? If I didn't just tell me in the reviews) **with the ying-yang symbol on the heart "Here, I think this is your size, and when ever you're ready just join in with everybody, wait I almost forgot, what belt were you in your old dojo or is this your first dojo?"

"No, in my old dojo I was 1st degree black belt"

"Well then here you go, and feel free to any avaible locker."

I walk over to where a boy was putting things in his locker. "Is this locker taken," I ask pointing to the one next to his. He turns to face me, he has nicely cut dark brown hair with watery blue eyes. He's cute. It was just a true statement. This locker better be avaible.

"No feel free to have it,and since we are now locker buddies I guess I should introduce myself, I'm William but everyone calls me Will because I really don't like the name William."

"I'm Kimberley," I say with a smile "but everyone calls me Kim because I really don't like the name Kimberley." He smiles back. "And the name kimmey is off limits."

"Okay as long as you don't call me Willey, and now I'm guessing you want spar with another black belt?"

"Yeah how did you know?" A hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I usually want to spar with other black belts too."

"Well then in that case," I turn to look at him "Will, will you spar with me on this glorious day?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Indeed I shall." And we run to one the opened sparing mats and get in ready position.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and everything but I was thinking why not a new chapter every week im not sure what day yet but yeah 1 new one every week. And no the story isn't over in case you thought that.I hope I can get longer chapters in but until then you are stuck with my short ones. Okay that is all bye.**


	7. AN

**Quick AN so if you have read any of these books please tell me because then I may start another fanfiction for those.**

**Books:**

**Mortal Instruments **

**Percy Jackson**

**The hunger Games**

**Maximum Ride **

**The Infernal devices **

**Please let me know and side note I have read the divergent series but I'm waiting for the last one to come out.**


End file.
